A Diary Of Letters
by VannaWow
Summary: Eve writes letters to Garry in a diary believing he'll never be back to read them. She fills the letters with things she could never tell him in person. Except one thing. But would happen if she got another chance? Is Mary still 'alive? Based of the 'Forgotten Portrait' ending. Rated 'T' just in case. I suck at writing summaries. The story's better, promise.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah so, to be blunt:** I LOVE IB**! Not only the game but the Ib x Garry paring. This is my first time writing a fanfic for a game, but to me it already had such a great story that I found it super easy. I was going to make a small story out of this, but when I finished this prologue, it turned out to be very **sad** and **depressing** (for me) and sounded a lot like an emo oneshot. It made me depressed simply cause I really want Ib and Garry to be together. IDK, maybe I'll write more. I hate depressing stories. And yes, in the story I call Ib 'Eve'. I just like that name a bit more.

So enjoy, comment, critic.

********Disclaimer: I do not own Ib the game or any of the characters. This is for enjoyment, not profit.********

* * *

Entry #145

Dear Garry,

Garry, I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. School has been keeping me extra busy. I am in my last year of high school, so I should have expected this. That reminds me, it's already been nine whole years since we met in that nightmarish art exhibit. I can't believe so much time had already past. Garry…I really miss you. And I'm sorry, for everything.

I never would have thought that you'd get stuck in that twisted world. Sometimes I wonder how different my life would have been if we had both made it out. Would I have remembered you? Would you have remembered me? I know for the first two years after the whole incident I didn't remember a thing. In an ironic way, I have to thank those terrifying nightmares for helping me remember you.

I tried to go to the art museum again today. I really did try, but it happened again. I was able to go as far as the entry doors and then my body froze up. I got all cold and started trembling. It's been like this since I first remembered you. I'd try and go see your portrait again only to be stopped at the front doors. I really am sorry. These letters I've been writing in this diary haven't been helping much either. Every day it seems that I forget a little more about you; the curve of your smile, the feel of you patting my head, the sound of your voice, and your eyes. Why can't I remember all of this? All I can recall now is the kindness you showed a scared little nine year old girl, the way you spoke, and the warmth of your hand as it held mine.

You know, I don't think I'd ever be able to any of this to your face, portrait or otherwise. The only way I can express what I feel is on these pieces of paper. It's sad, but I doubt you'll ever be able to read these, even though they're technically letters to you. And it kills me that the one thing I really want to say I can't simply write. I'd have to say it to you, face to face.

I miss you Garry. More than I'm sure you'll ever know.

Your Lonesome Companion,

Eve

Sighing, Eve closed the leather bound diary. Staring at the cover, she saw small dark spot appearing. Passing a finger over the small spots, she could feel that the leather cover was somehow getting wet. Reaching up, Eve touched her fingers to her eyes. Pulling them away, they came back damp with her tears.

"Garry, you idiot…" Clutching the diary of letters close to her chest, Eve cried. She cried until her eyes were red, puffy, and sore.

How could the absence of one person affect her so bad? Why did it hurt so bad to know that they, practically strangers, would never meet again? Even knew why.

It was his kind and gentle ways, how he was always saying thing like 'Don't worry, we'll make it out of here' and asking her 'Are you okay?', how, no matter how scary the situation or how horrible the outcome looked, he was always right next to her. How he traded his Blue Rose for her Red.

"Garry, you idiot," Eve cried again. "I love you…" Those few words hurt so much to say. It was the one thing she couldn't write. The one and only thing she truly wished to tell him.

And yet she never would.

* * *

I hoped ya'll liked it...Despite how utterly depressing it was. COMMENT! **('')( '' )('')**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Yeah, I couldn't live with that bitter ending. I hate sad ending and creepy ones, though some short comics are out there are really nifty with those kinds of endings. I hope this one is pretty good. **

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Ib the game or the characters or story. This is for fun only, not profit.*********

* * *

_*Knock! Knock*_

_Run. I have to run! _

_*Knock! Knock!*_

_Where is he? I can't find him! I-_

*Knock! Knock*

"Eve! Are you up yet? You're going to be late!" My mother called from behind my closed door. Cracking open my eyes, still sore from crying the night before, I stared at the window shades that were bleeding with the morning light.

Throwing my arm over my eyes, I gave a heavy sigh. Today was another day.

Few minutes later down stairs

"Ah, Eve! There you are. Here, I made French toast and put the orange juice out for you."

"Thank you." I stifled a yawn as I reached for the glass of cold orange juice. My mother gave me a second look.

"Eve dear, you look terrible. Did you sleep ok?" She placed her hand on my forehead. I tried to give her a smile.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream." I caught her give a frown.

"Not another one, dear. What was it about?" She was remembering the nightmares I'd had after returning from the Twisted World. For two years I relived my time in that chaotic art piece. Both my parents and I suffered from the lack of sleep.

"No, it was just a bad dream. It was…" I stopped and looked into the glass in my hands. "What was it about?" The only thing I could remember was that I had to get away and find something.

"Well," My father said as he folded his newspaper and set it on the table. I hadn't even noticed him when I had walked in. "That's good. If you can't remember, then you don't have to worry about it. It was just a dream."

But it wasn't just a dream. It was more. It had to be. It was like those dreams I had before, but it was missing an important element. I could practically feel my memory deteriorating.

'Wait,' I thought. 'What do I remember about Garry?'

I remembered his warmth and how gentle he was but…I couldn't _see_ him. Every time I tried to picture Garry, all I could see was the rich blue of his Rose.

_*Eve.* _

I dropped my glass of juice. It seemed as if it was falling in slow motion.

_…_

_I was walking down one of the corridors from the Twisted World. The plush red carpet under my feet seemed to slow me down. The walls were covered with strange paintings. Something dripped on my face._

_Touching the liquid, it left my fingers red._

'_Blood?' No, it was thicker than blood. Paint. Something moved behind me. I had to run._

_I ran down the hall, trying to move my feet as fast as the carpet allowed. I had to find a way out! I had to find him…Garry!_

_My feet came to a sudden stop. The strange paintings still covered the wall, but to my right was an empty frame. It had no name plate that I could see. Could this be…the Forgotten Portrait?_

_I leaned in closer to get a better look. I heard a rustle behind me. Turning around, a saw a single yellow rose on the carpet. A fake rose._

'_No…'_

_Looking back at the frame, there were suddenly words roughly painted in red._

'_Next time try harder. Let's play Eve!'_

_I muttered to myself, 'Mary.' Looking back at the rose, I nearly screamed._

_There along with the yellow fake rose was my Red Rose. The two were tied together with a black ribbon. Lying next to them was the stem of Garry's Blue Rose with a single petal remaining on the stalk. _

_…_

The glass smashed against the floor.

"Eve!" My parents called out to me. I couldn't respond. "Eve, dear, are you alright? The glass is everywhere!" My mother swooped in with towels and a broom.

My father walked over and guided me to one of the kitchen chairs. "Eve, sit. Here, I'll turn on the radio. Maybe some news will wake you up. Hmmm?" I sat down and hardly heard the radio.

"Eve, dear," My mother patted my head. "You really need to relax. You'll end up a nervous wreck."

"Sorry mother…" I stared at the table in front of me.

Father leaned back over to the radio. "Maybe some music might wake you up more." The kitchen was then filled with static noise and clinking broken glass.

"…as for the rest of the Guertena's art-" The channel changed.

"Wait, father, go back." Giving me an odd look, my father went back to the station.

"-replaced. Yes, Guertena's famous pieces of work will be put into retirement for the next twenty years. And a hand full of these pieces will be placed in a secure vault in an effort increase their appreciation. Now, as for the new art exhibit that is coming in…"

"They're getting rid of the paintings?"

"Hmm, seems that way. That reminds me. You use to love that art gallery. You haven't been in a while, have you?" I looked at my mother as she sat down across from me. "I heard this announcement yesterday I think. Today should be the last day that…Eve! Where are you going?"

I grabbed by bag and stopped at the door. "I'm going to stop by the art gallery."

I had a feeling that if I didn't go see Garry now, I'd never see him again. I had to see him again, even if it was a painting. Making sure my diary was tucked in my bag, I left for the gallery.

* * *

**Hopefully this was enjoyable for ya'll. Review, comment, ect. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**WHY!** I finally got the game on my own computer and I've played it nearly eight times already. On my first try it got 'Memory's Crannies' and was like, 'Oh, I gotta boost up Ib and Garry's bond'. But the last** SEVEN** times, the only ending I've gotten is 'Forgotten Portrait'!(im **never** going with the fake Garry!) It's somehow fitting, I guess…Anywho, here's chapter 3! Hope Ya'll Enjoy!

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Ib the game or any of its characters. This is for fun, not profit.**********

* * *

Looking up at the large building, I tried to regain control of my breathing. I'd taken a bus most of the way, but I was so nervous that my knees were beginning to shake.

'Come on, Eve. You can do this!' Nodding my head at the metal pep talk, I started climbing the stone steps that led to the front entrance doors of the art gallery. With each step, my heart began to race a little bit faster.

This had to be the day! If I didn't get in, I'd most likely never see Garry again. And that nightmare…What if Mary really was back? I'd written everything I could about the dream on the bus ride over here so there was no worry about me forgetting it, though I doubt I ever would. I think I understand how Garry felt about those dolls now…

'Here I am…' I stood in front of the glass doors. Reaching out, my fingertips brushed the handle. Then I froze.

"No, no, no…" Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to push my hand further to the door handle, but all that did was make my whole arm start to tremble. Cold sweat broke out on my neck and I could hardly see straight with spots dancing in my vision.

This couldn't be happening! I had to get in there. I couldn't let this trauma from my past experience get in my way. It won't stop me from seeing Garry anymore.

"Garry, I'm coming," Taking a deep breath, I pulled together all my memories, the ones I had left anyway, of Garry. My fingers wrapped around the handle and I pushed the door open. Cold air gushed out, blowing my hair back slightly, and the muted sound of steps greeted my ears.

For the first time in seven years, I was back.

Letting out a sigh, I walked further into the art gallery. I knew where the 'Forgotten Portrait' was by heart. Up the stairs and second painting on the left…

"Wh-What?"

In the spot where Garry's portrait use to hang was a strange abstract painting titled 'Composition IV'. I spun and looked around at all the paintings. Guertena's art pieces were replaced by row after row of abstract paintings. Geometric shapes and lines covered the walls in several different shades of yellow.

"I'm…too late?" I grabbed a fist full of my shirt and simply stared in horror at the unfamiliar paintings. "Today was supposed to be the last day."

"It was." I jumped at the voice besides me. A man in a police uniform stood beside me. A truant officer.

"Umm…" Looking down, I remembered that I had on my school uniform; a white short-sleeve button up shirt with a red tie, my tan sweater, red pleated skirt, and black knee socks. I _was _supposed to go to school today. There was still plenty of time to make it; I'd just be cutting it a bit close. It wasn't like me to be late, but I had to see Garry. I still do.

"Seems the new art shipment came in a day early," The truant officer eyed me. ", so they decided to pack the old stuff up and put it in the basement until the truck comes to get it tomorrow. So, if that was what you were looking for, sorry kid, but there's no reason for you to stay here." He gave me a pointed look.

I know I should feel a least a little ashamed or embarrassed about being caught by a truant officer, but I was bubbling too much on the inside to care. Garry was still here! I still had a chance. The officer cleared his throat and nodded towards the exit.

"Thank you," I smiled up at him and made my way towards the doors leaving the confused officer behind.

Stepping outside, I took a deep breath. Going to the basement was out of the question; the truant officer would surely write me up and then I'd have to deal my Mother…I wasn't lying to Mary when I said she was scary when mad. But where else could I go?

I set off around the side of the building. I was half way around when I spotted a back door. Walking as quietly as I could, I crept up and tested the door knob. Locked.

"Geez, this is like trying to get out of the Twisted World all over again," I muttered then made a face to myself. "No, this at least is a lot easier and defiantly not as scary." Still muttering, I started scouting the other half of the building. I'd almost given up when I spotted something behind a bush.

Kneeling down, I pushed the plant aside. "You've got to be kidding me…" The basement window that sat low to the ground and about 14 inches high and 12 across. It was a possible fit. "Look, don't get ahead of yourself, Eve. Is it even open?" I doubted that the art gallery staff would leave it unlocked.

*Click*

It was unlocked.

'Let's do this. For Garry.' Opening the window all the way, I dropped my bag through first. Next was my head, then my shoulders, and then…

I was stuck.

Wiggling, I couldn't seem to get my hips through the window. My front half was dangling about four feet above a group of boxes that were half as high as the ceiling and my lower half was sticking out in the middle of a bush.

"This would be a lot easier if I was nine again…" I twisted my hips to no avail. "Maybe I should have gone feet first…" There was an awful ripping sound as my body tipped forward. "Ahh!"

The landing on the boxes knocked the breath out of me, but I wasn't hurt.

Dust flew around me and seemed to glow in the shafts of light from the small window.

"Now how am I going to get out?" I never thought these things through did I? Putting that aside, where was Garry's painting? Grabbing my bag and sliding off the boxes, I got a look at my skirt. It wasn't _too _ripped, just a small two inch tear on the bottom of my skirt. Looking back up, I got the first real look at the basement.

Crates and boxes covered the floor and seemed to go on forever. About every twenty feet there was a naked light bulb that gave off a small light, so it wasn't completely dark. There were also a few things covered in white canvas tarps. My shoulders dropped; how was I going to find the 'Forgotten Portrait' in all of this? Looking back up at the small window now eight feet over my head, I sighed and walked over to one of the tarps. Might as well get started seeing as I wasn't getting out of here any time soon. So much for making it to school on time.

One… Two… Four… Nine.

Nine tarps I had pulled and recovered pieces of art that either made my cringe or blush. None of it was Guertena's art work. And that wasn't counting the boxes and crates that I _could _open. Most of them were nailed shut. I was coved in dust and had sneezed nearly a hundred times.

'One more and I'll rest.' I walked up the a tarp that looked a bit cleaner than the others. It was covering a box but there was a weird bump, like something was leaning against it.

"Tenth one's the charm…" I tugged at the tarp only to find that it wouldn't move. Giving a hard tug, I heard something scoot from the top of the covered box.

'Something's sitting on the tarp…' Looking up, I wished Garry was here. He had always been the heavy lifter. 'Snap out of it, Eve! I'm not a little nine year old anymore.' Steeling myself, I grab the tarp with both hands and yanked as hard as I could.

I never think things through.

The tarp came away and, before I could even feel satisfied with my work, a framed painting came crashing down from above. I moved just fast enough that only the corner caught my shoulder.

"Ouch…" I twisted my arm to make sure everything was still unbroken. The painting…

It had landed on its front and I flipped it over with my heart in my throat. It was…not Garry's portrait. Giving a huge sigh of relief, I examined the painting.

It was a painting of a large book shelf sitting on a green carpet that was over flowing with old looking books. A tag on the frame called it 'Haven of the Scholar'. I grimaced as I looked at the corner of the painting. The green carpet and part of the book case in the painting showed an unpleasantly large hole where it was ripped. It must have torn when it fell.

There was nothing I could really do, so I turned to the box again to finish uncovering the art work. There was a box, but it was nailed shut, however, the strange bump seemed to be something that was wrapped in what looked like butcher paper. Written in bold, black marker was 'Unregistered Painting. Guertena's signature; ship'. My heart started beating faster and faster as if I was running a marathon. Picking as quickly as my shaking fingers would let me, I tried to pull at the seams and string that held the package together. Finally, the last of the string gave away and the butcher paper fell off.

"Garry…" There was the 'Forgotten Portrait'. Garry sleeping in the corridor where I'd had to leave him. Tears formed in my eyes. "Garry, I'm back. There's some things that I really want…no, that I really_ need _to tell you."

* * *

Eh?Eh? What do you think? Hoped you liked it! :) Plz, review, comment, favorite, ect. I'll get the next chapter out when I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is! Chapter 4! This one was pretty hard for me. There was two ways this could have gone, and I had to choose **one**. In the end, I thought this plot line would be** best** for the story that will unfold.** I hope ya'll enjoy!**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Ib the game or the character. This is not for profit, only fun.**********

* * *

"Garry, I've really missed you." I sat with my back against the box next to the 'Forgotten Portrait'. The dust had settled and I could see the full extent of the damage I'd caused.

The painting 'Haven of the Scholar' was still lying on the floor face up and beyond it multiple tarps were crumpled on the ground. Scooting around to face Garry, I pulled my bag up and opened it.

"Ever since I started to forget little things, I decided to write the memories that I still have in a diary." I pulled out the leather bound diary. "It turned out more like letters to you though. It's almost full too; three years' worth of letters to you. But, it's mainly rabble." Flipping through the letters in front of Garry's portrait, I felt lonelier than ever. "Honestly Garry, you didn't need to switch the Roses…Idiot." Tears threatened to fall again.

It was strange; talking to a painting of Garry and not the real thing. If he were here, he'd be patting my head telling me not to worry about it. He'd apologize for worrying me and offer me a lemon candy. Reaching in my bag, I pulled out one of the yellow wrapped sweets. Ever since I got out of the Twisted World, I'd had a craving for sweets, mainly lemon candy and macaroons. There was never a time I left home without one or the other.

"Garry, I really wanted to tell you that I-"

"Are you sure you heard something down here? Looks empty to me."

"I swear I heard a voice, John. Then there was all this rustling."

I jerked my head around and saw to curators making their way towards me. NO! I needed more time with Garry! But if I was caught…

Getting up, I swung my hand out for my bag only to have it collide with a stack of paintings I hadn't seen. They clattered to the floor out a horribly out noise.

"There, did you hear that? Hey, you! Stop whoever you are!" One of the men called out.

Scrambling up my bag and book, I hit my foot and tripped on the painting I had torn and dropped my dairy. It fell directly onto 'Haven of the Scholar' and…vanished. I was still falling from hitting the painting and only had enough sense to lean towards the side. But, the paintings that I had knocked over were lying scattered on the ground and I was heading straight for one that was a picture of a loan boat in a lake. I braced myself for impact and…

I felt the coolness of water slid over my skin as I seemed to fall deeper into the water. Before I knew it I had reached the bottom. Looking up, I realized I could still breathe. And there in front of me was a single door with painted words saying 'Welcome back Eve. Let's play.' And there, on the ground in front of the door, was my Red Rose.

**…**_**Change in** **POV**_**...**

"So, who do I have to thank for this?" The blue dolls just stared and gave their high pitched giggle. "Honestly, not cute at all…"

"_Garry's mad. Garry's mad. Garry's mad."_

I leaned my head back against the wall to stare at the ceiling and sighed. Bring my hand up over my head, I stared at what I held. A Blue Rose with a scant amount of petals. _My _Blue Rose. Somehow it had revived enough for me to wake up. I still hurt all over, but it was good to be conscious again. I don't know how much time had passed, just that when I woke up, about fifty of these creepy dolls were sitting all around me.

"I hope Eve is ok." I could see her small frame with her brave smile.

"_Eve got out! Eve got out!" _The dolls sang and giggled. They gave me the chills.

Well, at least she got out. She's probably at home, snuggled up with her parents and acting like nine year-old should. Eve had had to grow up quick in this Twisted World and I really didn't do anything to help…But that still left the question of who put my Rose in a vase to revive it. It could have been…

"Mary?" I stared again at my Blue Rose. The little blue things gave a happy scream.

"_Mary! Mary! Mary! Maaarrrrryyyyy!" _Ok, now it was time to move.

Standing up took more effort than I thought. But, once on my feet, I had more motivation to get moving. Looking around, I was slightly confused at my surroundings.

I wasn't in that awful crayon smelling house any more, it was a long hall with green carpet. There was a single door at one end that was opened slightly. Stepping around the blue dolls, I made my way carefully to the door. Inside, the smell of old leather and fresh ink greeted me. It defiantly wasn't the type of room I had suspected. There was a single large book case with what seemed like hundreds of leather-bound books.

"I wonder if I'm in a different art piece…This doesn't at all look like any of the paintings at the gallery. Hmmm, I wonder-" As I reached out to take on of the books, the entire room began to shake and rumble. Books fell from their ledge and there was a tearing and cracking sound from the side of the room. Finally, it ended.

"What was that?"

"_What was that! What was that!" _Turning quickly, I saw all the dolls blocking the door. Dear God, this really wasn't good for my mental health…

Looking around the room, the book case was nearly in shambles. All the books had fallen from the shelves and landed on the floor. Picking one up, I tried to read the contents only to find it written in Latin. All the books seemed to be written in Latin or another strange language.

"Strange, all the books before I could read." Reaching for on last book, my gaze went to the far corner of the room. There, a huge gaping hole opened up in the wall. It must have opened up when the room was shaking. I took one step towards it and…

*THUMP!*

I cringe and waited. But nothing happened. Looking around, nothing seemed out of place; the dolls were still blocking the door, the books were still on the floor, and the book case…I looked closer at the book case and saw a leather book slimmer than the rest sitting on one of the shelves.

'There weren't any books on it before, right?' Walking back over to the book case, I grabbed the book and held my breath. Again nothing happened.

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid…" Opening the book to its cover page, I let out a gasp.

Written on the first black page was: _This diary belongs to Eve_

"Eve…How did this get here?" I started flipping through the pages only hesitate. This was her _diary_, I couldn't just open and read it. "I'll put it here from now." I placed it in one of my coat pockets near my Blue Rose.

"_Eve…" _I turned to look at the dolls again and regretted it. They looked bigger and had red paint spilling from their mouths. _"Eve…Eve…EVE!" _

Abandoning the rest of the books, I ran straight for the hole in the wall and prayed that it led to a place that was doll free. The echoes of the blue dolls continued behind me.

'What was all that? First I wake up, then there's a new room with _Eve's _diary, and now those creepy dolls are going crazy. Does that mean Eve's back?' My heart both skipped a beat and sunk. If she was here, I had to find her. I was not letting a little nine year-old walk around here alone.

"Don't worry Eve. I'm on my way."

* * *

Well, there you have it. Please review, comment, favorite, put on alert, etc. I'm looking forward to writing chapter 5. ***3***


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya, ok. Sorry I've been gone…again. Let me just address all those who are not yet in college; Listen to people when they say get stuff done early! You'll be like, 'Yeah, whatever' now, but they're telling the truth. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Eve's POV

'This is really not good…' The corridor that I was walking down held an eerie resemblance to the one in my dream. Red carpet, red walls, with paintings hanging on the walls. But the paintings seemed to vary in artist; Monte, Cahn, and others. Checking the inside of my sweater, I made sure my Red Rose was still there. I was _not _going to lose it again this time.

I figured that, if Mary _was _back and I was once again in the Twisted World, then Garry had to be here too. Finding him was my top priority now. Then we could look for the exit together again. And this time, we would both make it out.

"_Eve…Are you having fun?" _Looking frantically up and down both ends of the corridor, I couldn't see anything. But that voice…it was undoubtedly Mary's.

"_Eve, Eve, Eve. You have a pretty name! And a pretty Red Rose! I love the color red!"_

Reaching for my Rose, I ran. I ran blindly down the hall until I made it to the first door I saw and prayed that it was unlocked.

'Unlocked, thank God!' I twisted the knob and collapsed in the room. Catching my breath, I looked around the room I had blindly entered.

It was a familiar room that I remembered from my time in the Twisted World. A simple square room with blank walls. There were book cases lining the back wall and also dividing the space in half. And, at the end of one of the book cases, was a small table with a vase.

Trying to be cautious, I went over to the vase and peered inside. I couldn't stop my sigh of relief at the sight of water in the blue vase. Placing my Red Rose in, I turned back to the rest of the room.

No, there was no doubt about it now; I was most defiantly back in the Twisted World. But there were so many strange new things here…had something happened?

'It doesn't matter, all I have to do is try and find Garry and get both us out of here.' I thought as I glanced at the book cases.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to look through a few. I might be able to find something." Besides, Garry had found out about Mary's true identity from one of the books he had read. There may be something, anything, that might help them make it out of here. Picking up my Rose, I felt refreshed and set onto one of the book cases.

"Nothing there…" Skimming the shelves, I was glad I could now read all the words on the covers. "What about here?"

This book case had a mixture of books that were different from the others. Pulling out one of the books, I read the title:

'The Life and Works of Van Gough'

"Van Gough? But…before there were only books about Guertena…" Something was defiantly off. Never had any of the books in the Twisted World mentioned other artists. Quickly shelving the book, I reached for another. This one read:

'The Greatest works of the Anonymous Artists. Volume IV'

Flipping through the pages, I saw painting after painting and sculpture after sculpture of art that neither belonged to Guertena or had anything to do with him. They were all in different styles and had different themes. I could even recognize some from my search in the basement.

"Hmm? What's this?" In the book, there was a jump in the page numbers. It went from page 12 straight to page 15.

'Is the page missing?' Opening the book wider, I could barely see the jagged tear of paper that was still in the spine of the book. 'What happened to the page? Why would someone just rip it out like that?'

My head began to spin as I tried to figure out just the 'why'.

"What painting was there in the first place?" I asked myself aloud. There had to be an index in the book that had a list of the paintings. "Found it!"

At the very end of the book, there was a list of all the paintings along with their page number. Placing my finger on the page, I traced it down to where it had the page numbers 13-14 and it landed on…

"Haven of the Scholar…" That was the painting I had dropped! Why was that one torn out of the book? Did that mean I ruined it for good?

'_Eve…What are you doing Eve? Are you having fun yet? I know I am. Hehehehe.'_

I froze where I was. She sounded so close now, like she was standing right next to me.

'_Eve, what do you want to play? Oh, I know! Let's play tag! I love tag. I'll be 'It'! Are you ready Eve"_

Footsteps sounded from outside the room and then stopped. Then, I heard them coming from nearly every corner of the room. My breath was coming fast and the book in my hand dropped to the floor. Mary's voice was singing my name over and over first coming from right next to me then from behind the book cases.

"Eve..." My back stiffened as I heard her voice right next to my ear. "Run."

I didn't think, I only moved. Out the door I had come and down the hall. It seemed shorter now and there was a large purple door that was slightly opened. Against my better reasoning, I slowed and stopped right before entering the door. I knew I should run farther away from Mary but…I really didn't want to go into whatever room was behind this door. It felt…wrong.

'Eve…' That voice wasn't Mary's. It was strong but gentle and came with the image of someone tall patting her head.

"Garry!" I half whispered and took that finally step and walked into the room. It was dark, but slowly shapes began to take form. Rabbits…or were they blue dolls?

*BAM*

I flinched at the loud noise and turned to see the door had shut behind me. Giggles echoed in the large room. Shivering, I looked back to the front of the room.

A large painting was propped against the wall. It had several straight red vertical lines going through it. Taking small steps at a time, I leaned in and read the plate.

'Abyss'

"I see," I murmured to myself. "The lines make it look like a drop off."

"Eve, you're so smart!"

Goosebumps raced all along my body and the hairs on the back on my neck stood up. Turning slowly around, I came face to face with the one person, the one _thing,_ that I had never wanted to see again.

"Mary…" I blinked. And then blinked again. Looking at Mary…hurt.

"Hehehehe. Eve, I'm really glad you're back! And look, you're so much taller than me now." She skipped up to my side and smiled up at me and I felt my limbs freeze in place. "You're like a big sister now."

'What should I do? What can I say? Why was she alive? _How _was she alive? I had burned her painting…I-' Again I found myself blinking while looking at Mary. She seemed off somehow…well, more so than usual.

'It's her eyes.' I realized. They were a miss-matched pair of blue. One was a light blue while the other was a darker shade of sapphire. 'Had she been like that before? No, I remember _her _exactly. But then what?' I pulled my gaze away from her eyes to stare at her as a whole and felt my stomach churn. This was _not _the Mary I remembered.

Along with the fake girl's eyes, everything else seemed slightly different from the last time I had seen her. Her hair wasn't golden but a strange mustard color, like she had mixed multiple yellows to get that shade. Not only that, but her hair seemed rigid, it didn't flow like normal hair. And her dress was different too. Instead of the nice, dark green dress she had worn before, now she wore a dress in the same style, still green, but the green was too dark and seemed almost plush. Then I noticed a tear on the bottom hem of the dress and, what was even stranger, was that it looked like a piece of paper someone had punched through.

"Eve, you know it's not nice to stare." Mary's voice was cold as she glared at me in return.

"Mary," I couldn't stop myself for trying to ask. "What…what happened to-"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed at me. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT! YOU AND THAT STUPID MAN! I HOPE YOU BOTH ROT HERE! I JUST WANTED TO PLAY!"

Before I could even register half of what she said, her small hands were flat on my stomach and pushed. She was strong for being so small and the force caught me off guard, I could feel myself start to fall backwards. I turned my head just in time to see the painting coming up to meet me. I opened my mouth to scream, but it along with my body was soon completely engulfed in the darkness of the painting I fell into.

Garry POV

'I hate those things. I hate those things.' I thought as I panted at yet another fork in the hallway.

Since leaving the last strange room through the hole, I had been chased by those terrifying blue dolls and their creepy chants up and down the twisting hallways that never seemed to end. I'd honestly lost track of how many times I had turned either left or right and was now ever _more _lost that I had been in the beginning. Not only that, but my Blue Rose was getting considerably dryer looking.

'Don't think about that. Think about Eve…' Taking a deep breath, I veered off to the left hallway scanning the walls for another door. I had to find a way out of this maze and locate Eve before anything happens to her.

The thought pushed me into a light jog. Quicker that I thought, I was at another fork in the hallway. Panting harder, I tried to peer down each hallway.

"_What is Eve isn't even here? You're exhausting yourself for no reason." _

My head flew up as chills went up and down my spine. I knew that voice. That voice would haunt me for the rest of my life…along with the blue dolls. Looking again, there was a painting right in front of me. It was of a woman in a blue dress laying on the floor on her stomach with her arms reaching out to something. Her face was hidden but the brush strokes had added tension to her body. The painting was clearly named and labeled "_Despair". _

Just looking at it made me swallow nervously. Looking back and forth, the woman in blue seemed to be pointing to the right.

'That's great…leave it up to this place to make everything a tough choice like this…' I mumbled. Right leads to despair, left leads to who knows. Steeling myself, I took a quick step to the left and then switch and found myself walking down the right hallway.

'Eve, you better be down here.'

I didn't know what to expect, but a hallway identical to the dozens of others I had walked wasn't on the list. Everything looked the same. Had I chosen the right way?

"_Garry, you're too much. You should have stayed asleep."_ Hearing that voice again sent me running down the rest of the hallway. Even when I hadn't heard her voice again, I kept going and all I could hear was the pounding heart. Finally, I had to stop or risk having my rose dry completely up.

Looking around, it seemed that things had changed a bit; it was darker and at some point the carpet had turned to black marble. I didn't know if that was important or if it was just this places weird design. Shrugging, I continued on in a more leisurely pace out of simple necessity. Surprisingly, I didn't have far to go.

In front of me was a large opening where a door should have been. It was completely black and I could hardly see a thing. Red lines going up and down the walls were the only visible things.

"If only I still had my lighter…" I sighed and looked down the hallway to make sure nothing was creeping up on me. Clear, it seemed. I was about to turn around and walk back, when I heard something thud in the dark room.

It took all my will power just to turn my head to look in the room. There, in the middle of the floor, lay a motionless form. Sweat beaded on my forehead, but I couldn't just stand where I was. Taking another deep breath, I put on foot into the dark room, waited a few seconds, and then continued when nothing happened.

The large, cave-like room echoed with my footsteps that quickened until I reached the lump on the floor. Kneeling down, I prayed nothing out jump at me as I got a better look. My eye widened when I saw what it really was; a girl!

"What are you doing here?!" I turned her over and rested her head on my knees. Her soft brown hair fell against my dark jeans and I could see her eyes tighten at being moved. She had to at least be in her late teens, but…

"There's something about her that I familiar."

Her hair, the curve of her jaw, the way her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks…

"It's crazy, but she looks like…Eve…"

Just then, the girl's eyes snap open and I'm face to face with very deep and familiar rose colored eyes.

* * *

**Ok, I get why people say I write cliffhangers…Anyway, that was fun for me, hope ya'll enjoyed as well. Leave a review, favorite, critic, etc. Thank you all**!


End file.
